


The Lecture(TM)

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Shitty B. Knight does not back out of promises. That is why every Saturday evening, even after graduation, he ends up at Jack Zimmermann’s place for The Lecture™.





	

Shitty B. Knight does not back out of promises. That is why every Saturday evening, even after graduation, he ends up at Jack Zimmermann’s place for The Lecture™.

It started in their freshman year when Jack and Shitty heard some guys from the Samwell Baseball Team say some ableist shit. Jack told Shitty to drop it, but Shitty couldn’t. That day, he spent at least an hour lecturing those dimwits. Of course, they were dimwits, so it had zero effect, but Jack was clearly listening. A week later, Shitty called the entire Hockey Team together to give them, as he called it, The Lecture™.

(They went with a trade mark sign, because the copyright sign was sometimes used for cellys, so it was not appropriate for The Lecture)

That’s why Jack is not surprised to hear the doorbell ring. He knows it’s Shitty. After graduation, Shitty still makes to effort to visit Jack for The Lecture™. Hell, he needs The Lecture™ as much as Jack. One Saturday, Jack had extra practise, so Shitty just Skyped with him. That day, not only Jack, but also the Falconers were blessed by Shitty’s The Lecture™.

When Jack opens the door, he’s surprised to see a very well-put Shitty standing in the hallway. He’s wearing a nice suit and he’s cut off parts of his flow. It’s when the smell of pot fills the apartment, Jack knows for sure it’s Shitty.

“Brah, are you ready to talk about the importance of intersectional feminism?” Shitty exclaims loudly and he slams Jack on his back on his way in.

“I thought we’d already covered the importance of intersectional feminism, or just the importance of feminism, several times?” Jack closes the door behind him.

“M’dude, it’s never not the time to discuss feminism and the importance of that,” Shitty takes off his jacket and drops down on the couch. Jack hands him a beer and he waits for Shitty to start The Lecture™.

“I mean, unless you’re suddenly all against feminism?” Shitty shoots him a judging look, but Jack knows he’s joking. After a lot of The Lecture™s, he wouldn’t dream of not being one.

And Shitty would kill him.

“No, no, I’d love to be lectured on feminism, but I thought we could discuss another subject today?” Jack asks nervously. He’s asking a lot now, but Shitty doesn’t know yet.

“Does it fit the pattern of The Lecture™?” Shitty asks.

“It’s about heteronormativity?” Jack tries to stay calm, but really, he’s slowly figuring out how to do this.

“Brah, you’ve come to the right person to talk about this shit- although, I take it back. Bits might be the best person to talk about that, since he’s actually gay-” Jack laughs nervously “-and y’know, brah, I never want to take the voices away from the voiceless, but man, I’m just hoping to use my male and straight and white and all that shit privilege to help them spread their shit, because woah as an ally I can only do that shit, cause fuck man I’m not pretending they don’t know better and man-” Shitty goes on for a while, and Jack is happy for the small moment he has to compose himself.

He isn’t going to tell Shitty.

Not yet.

But he needs his opinion on heteronormativity first, since it once almost caused a small argument between him and Bitty. 

“Well, brah, it’s shitty and everyone knows it. It is as internalized as any other kind of oppression, like dude, we’ve probably said some heteronormative shit in our lives without really thinking about it-” _Yes, you did_. “-but if I ever said it, it’s harmful and shit, then I fucked up.”

The Lecture™ shifts to feminism after the talk about heteronormativity. It’s getting late. In fact, it’s later than usual. Shitty yawns and turns to Jack. “Shit, it’s too late to go back home now. Can I crash at your place?”

“It’s always too late.”

“Today, it’s later than usual. Jack, my boy, normally you’re not that responsive during The Lecture™. We’re way past your bedtime,” Shitty gets up, “I’m gonna get one last drink. You don’t mind sharing a bed with me, right? Otherwise the couch will have to do.”

Jack’s about to answer, but Shitty’s already gone. Jack sighs and gets up. He should change the sheets. These are too expensive to have a Shitty that smell like weed lying in them.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” he yells.

“Thanks for finally letting me crash here JackOOOHHHH,” Jack hears Shitty. At that moment, he doesn’t think much of it. He’s so comfortable with Shitty that he didn’t even think about taking down those notes. Even after Shitty left, Jack didn’t think.

It isn’t until he and Bits come out to the team, and Jack has thrown Shitty into a leaf pile, that Shitty confesses. 

“Really, Shits, you didn’t make it harder for me and Bits,” Jack tells him, “Your version of The Lecture™ was enough for me.”

“…Brah.”


End file.
